In the Face of Danger
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [On HIATUS]. The Pacifier Sort of a movieverse but with a different change of events. Rated PG for some violence. R & R please?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I don't own the characters... yeah. Disney made the Pacifier. Max Theriot:screams: yeah... hope you like the story. Sort of a movie-verse but a different turn of events.

INTRODUCTION OF THE CHARACTERS:

**Julie Plummer** – Wife of the Professor Plummer who was killed; Professor Plummer invented a program called the Ghost.

**Zoe Plummer** – 16 or 17 year old take it or leave it pretty blonde girl who has learned how to drive, supports the family, throws parties when everyone is out, and is the oldest Plummer kid. She has problems with her boyfriend. RED 1

**Seth Plummer** – 14 year old checked the website on this guy; Max Theriot! who is just kind of lonely and quiet, called the "Creeper", likes the _Sound of Music_ and is emotionally unstable, trying to get over the death of his father. In this story, his hair will be that auburn color because I didn't like the blonde color, even though it's his natural hair color. RED 2 My favorite character.

**Lulu Plummer** – a 9 or 10 year old take it or leave it girl who has kung-fu powers and wants to sell Girl Scout FireFly cookies without the bad western Boy Scouts breaking them or eating them. RED 3

**Peter Plummer** – a 2 year old boy who still needs diapers and can't go to sleep unless you do the Peter Panda dance. RED 4

**Tyler Plummer** – the little baby who needs diapers too and takes pleasure in throwing up on people and crying his eyes out when you look at him cross-eyed

**Shane** – Some guy played by Vin Diesel who leads an army and has to take care of the Plummer kids and look for the Ghost program.

**Ninja Man** – a scary Ninja guy who wants the Ghost

**Ninja Lady** – a scary Ninja lady who wants the Ghost

**Leader of Ninja Man and Ninja Lady** – a scary white guy who wants the Ghost

* * *

"What is going on?" Zoe yelped as their neighbors, suddenly dressed as ninjas burst into the room.

"Shut up," Ninja Lady said, pointing a gun at her face.

"Shane!" Lulu shrieked, hoping he would hear her. "Shane where are you?"

"Shut up!" yelled Ninja Man, slapping her across the face.

Lulu's eyes widened in shock and filled with tears. She began bawling. Mrs. Plummer ran in front of her to protect her.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter!" she fumed. She bent down and hugged Lulu, saying, "It's ok honey. Just do what they say. We're going to be alright."

"Move," said Ninja Lady, pushing the gun towards Mrs. Plummer. "Idiot," she muttered.

Seeing this, Seth went crazy. "Don't you dare touch any of them!" he howled. "Leave them alone! What is wrong with you?"

"And who's going to stop them?" came a slow drawl. Seth looked up to see the Leader of Ninja Man and Ninja Lady.

"I don't see anybody who's going to stop them. The man of the family is dead, isn't he?"

"No!" shouted Seth. "I'm the man of the family. I want you to leave them alone!"

Leader of Ninja Man and Ninja Lady walked up to Seth, who glared back defiantly. Murney punched him hard in the face. Seth, caught by surprise, stumbled to the floor, moaning in pain.

"Don't touch him," said Shane, entering the room. "Leave them alone and I'll get you the Ghost. I promise."

"I don't know," said the Leader of Ninja Man and Ninja Lady. "What if you're just bluffing."

"I'm not," Shane said in a steel-like voice.

"Well then," said the Leader of Ninja Man and Ninja Lady, "I guess we'll just have to see. Get the kids," he snapped. "We're going down."

As Seth got to his feet, the Leader of Ninja Man and Ninja Lady slapped him across the face, again. Seth stumbled backwards, and Zoe caught him. "Don't hit him!" she yelled.

"And why not?" Leader of Ninja Man and Ninja Lady.

Ninja Man grabbed Zoe, and bent her arm backwards. She gasped in pain, as it was pulled harder and harder. He let go just as she was about to pass out.

Ninja Lady bounded and gagged all of the children except for Peter and the baby. They walked down to the garage, under the grate when Lulu passed out. The Leader of Ninja Man and Ninja Lady pulled out a gun and…

* * *

is she going to die? what? i don't know. review. it gives me inspiration

FiNnGrl... sry that wuz kinda bad


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I'm sorry this took so long. This story truly stinks.I think I'm going to remove it, but that all depends on you.

* * *

"No!" Seth howled in a muffled voice, lunging in front of her.

In shock, Leader of Ninja Man and Ninja Lady fired a shot.

The bullet struck Seth in the leg, and he cried out in pain. Collapsing to the floor, he felt dazed and dizzy.

"Oh my God!" Shane yelled. "I told you not to hurt anybody. Seth!" he said, running to the teen. "Are you okay? The deal is off Bill! (Leader of Ninja Man and Ninja Lady; I rewatched the Pacifier)"

"No it's not," said Bill in a calm voice. "You show us where it is, or I'll finish him off," he said, cocking the gun at Seth. "Or how about one of the other kids?"

"No!" Shane shouted. "I'll show you. Just leave the kids alone!"

"Ok," said Bill. "Mr. and Mrs. Chun (Ninja People), get the kids."

Mr. Chun roughly shoved Shane away from Seth, and hauled Seth to his feet. Seth stumbled, and gasped out in pain from his leg. Mrs. Chun grabbed Lulu, Peter, and Tyler, while Bill grasped Zoe by the arm.

"I told you to leave the kids alone," Seth growled.

"Well I really don't care," Bill yelled. "Show me where the Ghost is," he cocked the gun. "Or I'll shoot you."

Shane stared back at him. "I really do not care. How can you find the Ghost without me?"

"Come on," Bill yelled. "I swear I will shoot him."

"I believe you," Shane said, his teeth gritted. "I'll show you."

To show he was serious, Bill brought his gun down on Zoe's head. With a yelp, Zoe fell to the ground unconscious. Seth, seeing this, went crazy. "How dare you?" he howled.

He struggled in Mr. Chun's grip. Mr. Chun placed his hands around Seth's neck and began squeezing. Seth couldn't breathe, he couldn't see as black inkdots began to appear on the edge of his vision…

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review and tell me if you want me to remove it or not. Thank you.

FiNnGrl


End file.
